


For You Would Belong to Me

by Aurone



Series: Belonging [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week (Yuri!!! on Ice), 18OI AU Week 2020 (Yuri!!! on Ice), 18OI AU Week 2020: Day 7, Alpha Michele, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Claiming Bites, Eventual Smut, Knotting, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse, Omegas are Oppressed, Pining, Sex, Smut, omega emil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Alphas are rare and therefore allowed to have harems of omegas. Alphas acquire their omegas like an old-time arrange marriage.  The alpha asks the family for permission to court or marry the omega and pays a bride price for them. If the family allows the courting, then the omega goes to stay with the alpha for a predetermined amount of time after which the omega either goes home or the alpha bonds them and marries them.This story is about what happens when alpha Michele asks to court omega Emil.  There will be miscommunication and lots of mutual pining.There eventually will be smut but not until chapter 3.
Relationships: Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola
Series: Belonging [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872775
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: 18OI AU Week 2020





	1. Bringing Home Emil

**Author's Note:**

> In this reality, Alphas are rare and therefore allowed to have harems of omegas. Alphas acquire their omegas like an old-time arrange marriage. The alpha asks the family for permission to court or marry the omega and pays a bride price for them. If the family allows the courting, then the omega goes to stay with the alpha for a predetermined amount of time after which the omega either goes home or the alpha bonds them and marries them.

Sara walked into the living room where Michele was reading. “Emil presented last week.”

Michele said, “Oh? Is he an alpha like the rest of us?”

Sara shook her head. “No. He’s an omega, like Chris.”

Michele looked up from what he had been reading. “An omega? Really? But he is so. . .”

“I know, surprising isn’t it. Now he’ll need an alpha. I wonder if his parents have put him on the marriage market yet?”

“I forgot that they still do that, it's so barbaric. It's like selling omegas off to alphas.”

“I know. But it’s the way it’s done, especially since there are so few alphas. They basically get to choose the omegas for their harams, no matter what the omegas really want. It’s so much harder for male omegas, too.” 

“No one wants them?”

“No. They can’t have children.”

“So?”

“Many don’t see the point in an omega that can’t have children.”

“Hmm. That is sad for them.”

“Mickey?”

“Yes?”

“What if you courted Emil.”

Michele caught Sara’s eyes. “What?! I don’t need an omega.”

“But it’s Emil. He’s our friend. What if they give him to a sleazy alpha?”

“His family wouldn’t do that, would they?”

Sara sighed. “They might just to find him an alpha. What if no one wants him? How sad would that be?”

Mickey sighed. “I’ll think about it.”

***

A few days later

Sara asked, “Have you thought about it?”

Michele asked, “Thought about what?”

“Mickey! Thought about courting Emil.”

“Are you sure that he would even want to be my omega?”

“I’m sure he’d be happy to be with friends rather than a stranger. And you haven’t started your harem yet. Most alphas have one or two omegas by the time they are your age.”

“As I said before, I don’t need an omega.”

“But do you want one?”

“I don’t . . . know.”

“Mickey, please. Don’t let his family choose a random stranger.”

“Okay. Okay. I’ll apply to court him. Where are the documents?”

Sara handed Michele her computer. “They can be filled out online now. I pulled it up for you.”

“Of course.”

Michele filled out all the paperwork and paid the omega price for Emil.

He asked, “How long until we hear?”

“A few days, maybe. His parents will want to consider your application before accepting it.”

“As it should be.”

He started to hand the computer back to his sister when he noticed that instead of pending next to his application it said accepted.

_Already?_

Michele said, “It says it’s been accepted. What does that mean?”

Sara took the computer and looked at the status. “What?! It means they’ve already accepted your offer. That was really quick unless they had you as an automatic acceptance. . . either way, it means you now have an omega. Emil will be coming here to live with us.”

***

Emil arrived at the Crispino’s apartment a few days later. He didn’t bring a lot with him. A suitcase that seemed full of clothes, his bag of skating gear, and a box filled with random items.

Sara commented, “You didn’t bring a lot with you.”

Emil said, “My family will ship the rest of my things.”

_If I stay past the trial period. If Michele isn’t tired of me by then._

“Oh. Okay. We didn’t expect you so soon. Michele is out buying some groceries for dinner. You should have called us, one of us would have picked you up from the airport.”

“I didn’t want to bother either one of you.”

“You are part of the family now, Emil. You are allowed to let us help you. Let me show to your room.”

Sara showed Emil to a bedroom that was at the end of the hallway. It was between her room and Michele’s. 

Emil asked, “I get my own room?”

_I had thought, hoped, that I would be staying with Michele. Does he really even want me?_

Sara replied, “We thought you would be more comfortable that way.”

“Thank you.”

Emil went into the room. He put his suitcase on the bed and dropped his gear bag into the closet out of the way. Sara had carried in the box for him and set it on the floor. Emil looked around the room. It had a bed and nightstand, but there was nothing on the walls. It was a cold, sterile room.

Sara said, “It used to be our office, but we wanted you to have your own space.”

Emil replied, “I appreciate it.”

_No. No. This isn’t how it’s supposed to be. I should be staying with my alpha. I don’t want to be alone._

Sara said, “I’ll let you settle in. Michele should be back soon.”

Emil nodded. When Sara left the room, Emil sighed. 

_This isn’t exactly what I had in mind when I accepted Michele’s application, but I should have expected it._

He began to hang his clothes in the closet and put his socks and underwear in the chest of drawers that was tucked away in the corner of the room. He had gotten all of his clothes put away when he heard the front door open. Michele’s voice came drifting through the apartment. Emil felt his heart rate rise in anticipation. Emil heard Michele’s steps echoing down the hardwood hallway. 

Michele poked his head in the open door. “You’re here.”

Emil nodded.

“Why didn’t you call so we could pick you up.”

“I didn’t want to bother you.”

“It wouldn’t have been a bother. I was out anyways. It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you are here. Let me know if you need anything. I am going to go fix dinner. I hope you like pasta.”

Emil laughed. “Of course. Looking forward to it.”

****

A couple of weeks later

They were at the dinner table, just having finished dinner, when Emil said, “My heat will be starting this week.”

Michele asked, “What do you need for it?”

Emil thought _You. But I can’t ask for that, can I? You haven’t even touched me the whole time I have been here. It would be too much to ask for him to touch me like that and to bond me._

Emil replied, “I have a list of things I will need.”

He pulled the list out of his pocket and handed it to Michele. 

“Do you want to go with me to get what you need or would you prefer that I go get it?”

“Would you go? I feel so exposed being in pre-heat and not being bonded.”

“Sure. I want you to be comfortable. I’ll go get these things tomorrow.”

“Thank you.”

The next day, Michele went out and brought back all the items that Emil had asked for. When he arrived home, he took them back to Emil’s room. 

_I wonder if he wants me to help him? He hasn’t mentioned it. We really haven’t talked about our relationship. He would tell me if he wanted things to be different, right?_

He knocked on the door. Emil answered.

Michele said, “Here are your supplies. Do you need/want anything else?”

_Like me?_

Emil said, “Do you have any more blankets? I usually have a few more for my nest.”

Michele said, “I’ll look to see what we have.”

Emil watched as Michele went to the hall linen closet and pulled out a few fluffy blankets that they used in the winter. 

He asked, “Will these do?”

Emil nodded and grabbed for the blankets. Michele handed them to him and he immediately took them to the bed. Michele blushed as he watched Emil arrange the new blankets. An omega’s nest was very private. The fact that Emil let him see it was very unusual.

_I am his alpha but we aren’t that kind of close, are we?_

Michele said, “Well, uh. . . if you need anything else. . .”

Emil thought _I wish I could ask for what I really want, even a shirt or something of his would be nice, but I just can’t. . ._

Emil said, “Ok.”

***

Michele heard the cry of pain as it echoed through their apartment. He ran to Emil’s room where the cries were coming from. 

Michele, concerned, asked, “Are you okay?!”

Emil replied, “Ha. . . yes. . . no. . . I don’t.”

Michele said, “Do you need help?”

Emil whined. 

_Yes. Yes. Please, alpha. Want you. Need you._

Michele said, “Emil?”

Michele tried the door and found that it was locked. “Emil. Let me in.”

Emil just whined.

Michele yelled, “Sara!”

Sara said, “Don’t yell, Mickey. What’s wrong?”

“Something is wrong with Emil. I need to get in there. Do you have the key?”

“I have the key, but he told me not to let you in.”

“Please, Sara. He is in pain.”

Sara shook her head. “I promised him, Mickey. I can’t let you in there. I’ll check on him and make sure he is alright, but I am not letting you in there.”

Michele growled.

Sara said, “Don’t growl at me, Michele. I am not letting you in that room. Go back to your room and cool down. We will talk about this later.” 

Michele stalked back to his room. Once he was safely out of the way, Sara went into Emil’s room to check on the omega. 

She asked, “Are you okay?”

Emil said, “It hurts.”

“I know. Is there anything I can do?”

“Get me a shirt from Michele?”

“I’ll try.”

“Thank you.”

Sara left Emil’s room and went to their laundry room. She took one of Michele’s practice shirts from the dirty laundry. She went back to Emil’s room and gave him the shirt. He inhaled his alpha’s scent off of the shirt. 

Emil said, “Thank you. This will help.”

Sara said, “Call me if you need anything. I’m keeping Mickey out as you asked.”

“Thank you.” 

***

Michele’s flight left early for his first competition so he didn’t see Emil before he left. 

_I hope he is okay. That heat sounded bad. I wish I could have helped him. Damn Sara._

When Michele landed, he took his stuff to the hotel. He texted Emil and Sara to let them know he made it to the competition. Then he went to look at the rink. He stopped to look at the list of competitors for the season. “Why isn’t Emil on the list?”

Christophe walked up behind Michele. “It’s because he is banned from competition.”

“What?! Why?”

“You heard he presented, right?”

“Yeah.”

“He’s an omega. Unbound omegas cannot compete in sports. The officials say it’s too distracting for the alphas.”

“Oh. I didn’t know that.” 

“It’s common knowledge. I am surprised you didn’t know. Emil must have a terrible alpha.”

Michele flinched. “Why?”

“Well, either he hasn’t bonded him yet because he isn’t sure that he wants him or he has bonded him and won’t let him compete. Either way is tragic for Emil, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, tragic.”

_He and I need to have a talk when I get home. He should have told me about this. We would have done something to make sure he could compete._


	2. Do You Really Care About Me?

Emil was sitting in the living room reading when Michele returned from the competition. Michele was livid when he entered the apartment. The words that Chris had said were buzzing around in his head, making him feel guilty and angry.

_ Why didn’t Emil tell me? I’m his alpha. I am supposed to take care of him. Does he not trust me?  _

Michele entered the living room. He dropped his bag hard on the ground, startling Emil and causing him to look up at the alpha. 

Emil started, “Welcome. . .”

Michele interrupted, “What is this about you not being able to compete because you are an unbound omega?”

Emil, frowning, replied, “No unbound omegas can compete in any sport. They are too distracting or something.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? We would have done something rather than let you miss competing this year.” 

Emil put down the book he had been reading. “I thought you knew. I thought you just didn’t want me to compete.” 

“How? Why would I know that? I am not an omega. And why the Hell would I not want you to compete?”

“Because everyone knows that! Don’t you know the rules for your own fucking sport? And I am your omega. Some alphas are like that.”

“But I am not. You know I am not. I just didn’t know.” 

Emil thought  _ He doesn’t want me. He doesn’t care about me. Why did I come here?  _

Emil sighed as tears welled up in his eyes. “So you really don’t care about me.”

“What?”

“You took me. . . from my parents, my home. . . under the guise of doing me a favor. But this is nothing but a lonely cage. You don’t want me. You don’t care about me. I had hoped. . . I wanted . . . but it was just all Sara’s goodwill that put me in this Hell.”

Michele took a step towards where Emil was sitting. “What!? I don’t understand. Why are you saying that? I care about you, Emil. I am trying to help you, but you have to tell me what you need. I can’t read your mind, Goddamnit. Why are you so upset? What did I do wrong? Please explain it to me.”

Emil just shook his head and got up from his chair. 

Michele cried, “Emil?”

He reached out for the omega but Emil slipped around him. He walked back to the room that Michele had given him, firmly shutting the door. 

Michele, confused, said to the empty room, “What does that even mean?”

Sara, from behind Michele, replied, “It means you aren’t treating him like he is your omega. You are treating him like a roommate that you really have nothing to do with.”

“I thought that was what he wanted. I thought that was the agreement we settled on.”

Sara shook her head. “No, that is what you wanted. You didn’t want to be responsible for him. Didn’t want to be involved. He just went along because he will always take what he can get from you. He actually loves you that much.”

“Woah, wait. Love? He doesn’t love me.”

_ He couldn’t love me. I don’t deserve that from him.  _

Sara rolled her eyes. “You are so blind, Mickey. I’ve known for a while that he was in love with you. I wanted to give him a chance. A chance to change your mind, win you over, or something. That’s why I asked you to do this. It’s why I asked you to help him, but all this has done is shown him what he cannot have. It’s put him through more pain than that man should ever go through. So I’ll ask you to do the right thing. If you don’t love him, if you are not going to treat him like a partner, then let him go to someone who will treat him that way. He deserves to be loved--not stashed away and forgotten.” 

Sara walked towards Emil’s room. She wanted to apologize and console the poor omega. 

_ It’s my fault he is going through all this and I am sorry. So so sorry. I really thought this would work. I didn’t know my brother was so blind and so stupid.  _

Michele just stood in the living room trying to figure out what went wrong. 

_ What the Hell just happened? What is going on? What did I do wrong? What am I going to do? I need to talk to Emil. I need to fix this. Now.  _

Michele caught up to Sara before she knocked on Emil’s door. “Let me talk to him, please.”

She replied, “You need to fix this or let him go.”

Michele nodded. Sara walked down the hall and went into her room. Once she was gone, Michele knocked on Emil’s door.

“Go away.”

“Please, Emil. Talk to me.”

“We don’t have anything to talk about.”

“I think we have plenty to talk about.”

“Do we?”

“God, Emil. Yes. We need to talk about us. Obviously, something is going on that I know nothing about.”

Emil opened the door. Michele noticed the tear tracks on his face. He reached up and touched Emil’s cheek softly. Emil stepped back out of the touch. 

Michele asked, “Have you been crying?”

Emil nodded.

“Why?”

“You.”

“Because of me?”

Emil nodded again and a few more tears trailed silently down his face.

“What did I do?”

“Nothing.”

Michele, defeated, sighed. “I don’t understand. What’s wrong? Help me understand.”

Emil took a stuttering breath and looked down. “I wanted you to really want me. For me to really be your omega, and not just in name. But I was a fool to expect more from you.”

“Oh.”

“See, a fool. Maybe I should ask you to release me. I could get another alpha. . .”

Michele growled at the thought of another alpha with his omega. Emil looked up in surprise at the sound. 

Michele stepped towards the omega. 

Michele said, “God Emil I. . . you don’t know how I’ve wanted. . . give me a chance to be what you wanted. I thought you didn’t want me. I was trying to respect your space.”

A surprised and hopeful look flitted across Emil’s face. “What!?”

“I was trying to respect your space. I thought this was a relationship of convenience for you. I thought you wanted an alpha that would leave you alone and let you just live your life. I thought you wanted us to remain just friends. I didn’t know you actually wanted a relationship with me. I didn’t know you actually wanted to be  _ my  _ omega. I was trying to respect the boundaries I thought you set for us. But I want. . . can we start over? Try again? Give us a chance. Please?”

Emil, hardly able to believe what he was hearing, croaked, “Really?”

“Really.”

Michele opened his arms, inviting the omega to come closer. Emil stepped into Michele’s arms and sighed as he felt those arms wrap around him. He wrapped his own arms around the alpha and bent his head down so his nose was near Michele’s scent glands. He stood there breathing in the alpha, letting the scent bring him a sense of calm while tears continued to stream down his face. 

_ Yes. This is what I wanted. What I needed.  _

Michele, feeling the tears on his shoulder, asked, “Are you still crying? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

He moved one of his hands in what he hoped was a comforting gesture on Emil’s back.

Emil sniffled and replied, “I’m okay. It’s just. . . a lot. Give me a moment.”

“Take all the time you need.”

As he stood there holding his omega, Michele looked around Emil’s bedroom. 

_ It’s so empty. No wonder he’s been unhappy. I’ve failed in so many ways as an alpha.  _

He asked, “Did your family never send the rest of your things? This room is so. . .empty.”

“I didn’t know if I was actually staying so I left quite a bit of my stuff at my mom’s. I’ll need to contact them to send it.”

“You are staying, right? Have your family send your things. In the meantime, I should take you shopping. You can get whatever you want or need for your room to make it more. . .homey.” 

“I don’t want to stay in here.”

Michele, panicking, said, “Huh? I thought. . . You want to leave me?”

Emil held tight onto Michele as he tried to move away from the omega. “No. I don’t want to leave you. I thought we established that already.”

“But you just said. . .”

Emil blushed. “I don’t want to stay in this room anymore. I want to stay with you in your room. I. . . don’t want to be alone.”

“Okay. If that’s what you want. We can move your things to my room. I just didn’t think you’d want to. . . so soon.”

“Omegas are really tactile, Michele. We need to be around and touch our alphas. It’s been so hard and so stressful for me all this time. To not be able to be near you. To not be able to touch you.”

“God. . . I’ve done nothing but mess up since you came. Help me do better. Tell me what you need because I really just don’t know.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For trying.”

“Don’t thank me when all I’ve done is hurt you.”

They stood there in the silence enjoying each other’s presence. 

After a while, Emil spoke, breaking the silence. “We should do more of this.”

“Talking or . . .?”

“Yes.”

Michele chuckled. Emil could feel it reverberate through his body.

Emil asked softly, “When my next heat comes, will you spend it with me?”

Michele, blushing, said, “If you want me to, I will.”

“Please don’t leave me alone like the last one. It was awful.”

“You’re the one that locked me out, remember?” 

“I know. I’m sorry. But you showed no interest in me before and I didn’t want you to be there just because of some alpha instincts.”

“I understand. But I definitely wanted you before, I just didn’t want to push you or make you uncomfortable.”

“Promise me you’ll be there this time.”

“I promise.”

Emil sighed in contentment. 

_ I can’t believe he actually wants me. It’s going to be okay, I think.  _

Michele asked, “Do you want to move your things now?”

Emil nodded. Michele could feel the motion against his shoulder. He let go of Emil and stepped back. Emil let him go but took a half step forward, unconsciously following the alpha. 

Emil thought  _ What am I doing? I already miss touching him. Why am I so clingy? He’ll get tired of me if I am too clingy. What. . .  _

Michele, interrupting Emil’s thoughts, asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Emil, confused, said, “What?” And then he actually understood what Michele had said. “Oh, yes.”

Michele smiled as he slipped a hand behind Emil’s neck and brought him down for a sweet kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come by and say hi on [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/auronevardell) or join us on the [ 18OI Discord Channel ](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB)


End file.
